Conexiones involuntarias
by MarshmallowB
Summary: Después de ser prevista por un voluble compañero de proyecto, la capacidad de insistencia de la joven se vio en juego para lograr persuadir al inflexible Katsuki Bakugou.


**Boku no Hero Academia** no me pertenece.

Capítulo I

''Primer día''

Uraraka por conocimiento general, se le brinda renombre por ser una joven bastante transparente y agradable. En ningún caso aportando críticas que desacrediten ideologías ajenas. A ella, todo parecía serle correcto, y además lograba ser contemplada como si de una cualidad se tratase. Bueno, eso daban a entender la mayoría de los integrantes masculinos de la clase. En especial Kirishima, presumiendo orgulloso la manera en la que Ochako le celebró acerca de su extravagante y _varonil _habitación.

Pero a él, en lo personal, su relajada e ingenua personalidad le parecía abominablemente _exasperante._ Agraviando su inexistente paciencia cuando ésta se trata ahora de su compañera de proyecto.

Mordió sus mejillas internas con furia, en un inútil intento de mantener calladas sus puntiagudas palabras para evitar fastidiosas reprimendas y críticas por parte de sus compañeros.

Imposible.

—¡Profesor! ¡¿por qué demonios tengo que trabajar con esa estúpida cara redonda?! ¡muérete!

Eraserhead impávido a sus gritos furiosos volteó a verle, indiferente ante sus desenfrenadas quejas de muerte. Se rascó su nuca y resopló agotado mientras se alzaba de hombros restándole importancia.

—Mejor suerte a la próxima. —Ahora, ignorando la intensa presencia de su alumno, se dirigió al grupo en general con una nota trémula llena de advertencia. —Quiero el proyecto a más tardar mediados del mes siguiente, no se aceptarán portafolios individuales.

Los dientes de Bakugou rechinaron en coraje después que el maestro cerrara la puerta tras su espalda, dando por finalizada la clase. Bajó su vista hacía unas manos empuñadas, en una de ellas, un minúsculo cuadro de papel dónde en letras negras estaba escrito el nombre de Ochako Uraraka. Lo arrugó convirtiéndolo en una bolita, para continuar con su rabieta la lanzó por los aires desde la ventana.

La castaña presente ante la escena, la sonrisa en su rostro quedó estática y su vista se nubló ligeramente. Sus pasos se detuvieron cinco mesabancos detrás del portador de explosiones. No es como si fuera una alumna excepcional, ya que, no lo era. Pero sí es bastante buena para acatar órdenes y trabajar en equipo, e imprimir portafolios, por supuesto. Hizo un mohín, contrariada.

—Quizás está muy ocupado maldiciendo gente. —Murmuró en voz alta para sí misma a la vez que inculpaba fuerzas ajenas el enojo de Kacchan. Decidiendo en favor de su salud mental y autoestima que ella no tenía nada que ver con su rabieta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y marcharse sin decir palabra alguna, una mano le empujó ligeramente desde su espalda, navegó sus ojos desde sus hombros, para encontrarse con un pelirrojo musculoso que le sonreía con el pulgar en alto. Invitando a que tomara al toro por los cuernos y se acercara al rubio.

—Van a reprobar si no entregan ese trabajo. Anda vamos.

Se removió incómoda y una risa nerviosa le abordó a Uraraka mientras era arrastrada desde su muñeca rodeada por la mano de Kirishima. Cierto. No se podía dar el lujo de perder materias, no con su tendencia a sacar bajas calificaciones. Dio un paso tentativo junto al pelirrojo, Bakugou no reaccionó por su cercana presencia. Con valentía se acercó tres pasos más hacía el rubio, carraspeando la garganta para no tomarlo por imprevisto y empeorar su mal humor. Jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Ejem...

Bakugou le miró de soslayo por arriba del hombro. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula en respuesta. —¿Qué?

—Bueno, solo quería preguntar, ¿qué tema tomaremos? si quieres, yo imprimo y acomodo las cosas.

De todas maneras, no es algo que se le dé mal. Al contrarío de hacer reportes, claro. Una sonrisita avergonzada se acomodó en sus labios cuando el rubio se dedicó a verla directamente sin decir palabra alguna, como si se estuviera cuestionando la calidad de su sentido auditivo.

—¡¿Tomaremos?! ¿quién dijo que trabajaré contigo?

Su sonrisa tambaleó de manera mortificante. Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción cuando reparó en que Bakugou tomó su mochila molesto y azotó la puerta en su salida, causando un ruido sordo. Frunció los labios consternada por la explosiva respuesta. Sin embargo, cuestionarse un _por qué_ podría ser bastante complejo y desconcertante, por no decir ridículo e inútil. El tomarse el tiempo para indagar en el voluble carácter del dueño del don de explosión sería como buscar peras en un manzano.

Suspiró derrotada, tendría que dejar el trabajo de discutir el tema para otro día. No podía permitirse reprobar sólo por los berrinches de su compañero, aunque le fastidie la idea, debe trabajar con ella, ya que, no le avergüenza en la más mínimo aceptar que no es buena haciendo investigaciones escritas.

Ignorando las miradas de pena que le lanzaban algunos de la clase, se inclinó ante Kirishima en agradecimiento, éste le miraba con culpa infundada, simplemente movió los brazos frenéticos en negativa, quitando todo su peso de la espalda y salió del aula en dirección a los dormitorios.

* * *

—Realmente tuve bastante suerte en que Momo-chan sea mi compañera. ¡Estaría perdida si no fuera así! —Exclamó dichosa Mina mientras abrazaba juguetona una almohada contra su pecho. Las mejillas de la mujer con largos cabellos oscuros se tornaron rosadas con discreción.

Jurou bufó con fracaso y derrotada tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu. En contraste de la rosada joven, la amante de la música no se encontraba especialmente dichosa por su pareja de proyecto. —Solo espero que Mineta contribuya.

—Quién la tendrá difícil será Ochako-chan, rabbit. —Tsuyu puntualizó a la vez que colocaban su dedo índice en su mejilla en incógnita, las demás presentes asintieron en afirmación. Uraraka sonrió apenada en respuesta mientras se rascaba la nuca con desorientación sin necesidad de formular frase para darle razón a la mujer-rana.

No sabía si le será especialmente complicado convencer al voluble ''amigo'' de Deku, después de todo aún quedaban aproximadamente cuarenta días para la entregar el trabajo final, tenía ese tiempo para intentar persuadir al joven para proceder como un equipo. Su vista divagó por fuera de los enormes ventanales de los dormitorios. La luna se alzaba entera en el cielo estrellado. No había ni pista de Bakugou después del rechazo público que armó. Decidiendo dejarlo descansar ese día, mañana tendría la posibilidad de dirigirse a él nuevamente.

—Supongo que no tendré de otra más que insistir. —Confesó la castaña quedamente, con determinación apretó los puños frente su pecho y brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante que cegó a Jurou por su positiva actitud. Ésta simplemente cubrió sus ojos con sus manos de manera cómica. —¡No pienso reprobar! ¡deseo vacaciones!

Se escuchó el ruido de unos invisibles aplausos por parte de Tooru, Mina le silbó celebrando estruendosa su imposición negándose a reprobar con orgullo mientras unas lagrimillas se asomaban por sus negruzcos ojos. —¡Así se debe de decir, maldita sea! —Lanzó sus par de rosados brazos por el cuello de la castaña mientras le brindaba incontables besos tronados por su frente y mejillas.

Uraraka sonrió apenada por el barullo, es fácil decir que convencerá a Bakugou. Lo complicado será cumplirlo.

* * *

Se talló con insistencia y sin cuidado sus ojos somnolientos. Miró de reojo su reloj con números fosforescentes colgado en la pulcra pared de su habitación, veinte para las tres de la mañana. Bufó molesto. Durmió una mierda. Cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo fastidiado, hubiera preferido aventarse toda la noche en coma.

A pesar que en su habitación se encontraba en absoluta oscuridad, sin tomar en cuenta su reloj, en el techo de ésta se vislumbraba el reflejo de un punto verde que parpadeaba de modo llamativo, gruñó en reacción al percibir que se trataba de su celular.

Sus ojos se estrecharon rabiosos ante la ceguera temporal causada por la luz de la pantalla. En su barra de notificaciones se destacaba un mensaje por parte de un número desconocido en el grupo de su clase, levantó una ceja intrigado.

_¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra Bakugou-kun?_

Quedó su vista en blanco, ¿quién demonios lo andaba buscando?, no tenía la menor idea de quién era el dueño de ese número, después de todo no tenía registrado prácticamente ninguno. Indagó aún más, entrando al icono de éste. En ella se vislumbraba una castaña sonriente haciendo la señal de la paz.

_Ah._

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Frunció los labios y entornó los ojos molesto, creía que había sido lo suficientemente claro en la hora de salida que no iba a trabajar en conjunto. Los equipos son para estúpidos. En un rápido movimiento de dedos escribió un mensaje para después lanzar lejos su teléfono celular.

_Que te importa maldita Uraraka._

Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el último cabello remoloneando impaciente, buscando ansioso que el sueño lo abrace de nuevo. No tenía intenciones buscar ayuda de la cara redonda de ningún modo, de todas maneras titubeaba que ésta le sea de utilidad. Hará el proyecto él solo, así se evita conversar con niñas estridentes, punto final. No existen quejas posibles para doblegarlo.

* * *

—Buuh, ustedes tienen suerte que les haya tocado juntos, ¡no es justo! ¡yo también quiero trabajar con ustedes! —Ochako murmuró a la vez que hacía una rabieta sin moverse de lugar. Había pasado un día de la cuestión de los equipos, y en el trayecto de la clase, no había tenido la oportunidad para acercarse a Bakugou. Sin agregar la respuesta que recibió por el joven a altas horas de las noches, dónde ya no se complicó la vida y simplemente no respondió.

¡Es que lucía tan poco accesible!

Hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Midoriya le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes a la vez que se sentaba frente a ella en el comedor del colegio no sin antes dejar sobre la superficie de la mesa una bandeja con sus alimentos. —Será bastante difícil convencer a Kacchan.

¿Bastante difícil?

¡Será un infierno!

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz parsimoniosamente, tenía los codos apoyados contra la mesa, bajó la mirada a su comida, se trataba de una pasta de pinta deliciosa. De reojo alcanzo a ver llegar una mancha alta, se trataba de Iida el cual se acomodaba sus lentes y se sentaba a su lado.

—¡El trabajo debe ser equitativo!

Uraraka le vio sin necesidad de girar su cabeza, divertida apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro del robótico y estricto hombre el cual se irguió por inercia, la joven asintió contra su piel, dándole la razón al presidente de la clase. Segundos después frunció el ceño de nuevo y negó con la cabeza con necedad. —¡De todas maneras! ¡Que suerte la de ustedes!

—¡Cualquier compañero es válido, Uraraka!

La castaña lo escuchó y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Navegó su vista de modo panorámico por la sala, alzó su barbilla para alcanzar a ver por detrás del hombre de lentes, a tres mesas a la lejanía; Bakugou, Kirishima y Kaminari comían de modo tan sereno que hasta lo envidió, en sus labios se transformó una mueca de disgusto. Que fácil, mandas mensajes groseros durante la madrugada y en las mañanas. desayunas de lo más cómodo.

Se talló su cabeza con ocho de sus uñas con desesperación, apartando por inercia los dedos meñiques de ambas manos. Momentos después, el cráneo le ardió y decidió ponerle fin a su crisis mordiéndose sus mejillas internas. Queriendo distraerse con otra cosa, se dirigió a Deku cuestionandolo:

—Si Bakugou-kun no quiere ayudarme, entonces... ¿Debo doblegarlo?

—Bueno... El propósito de un trabajo en equipo no es ese, pero, supongo que puedes.

Vio a los ojos a Midoriya, en éstos alcanzaba a ver un abatimiento que no terminaba por comprender. Ladeó la cabeza confundida por detrás de su espalda, abrió su mirada una fracción y entre sus dedos bailó su cubierto. —¡Bien! ¡Supongo que puedo, entonces!

Enrolló todos los fideos posibles en su tenedor de plástico y lo dirigió a su boca, pasándose la comida por la garganta con un trago de jugo de naranja. Casi atragantándose. El joven con verdosos cabellos rebeldes frunció los labios perplejo, no entendía por qué Uravity comía con tal velocidad y ansiedad. Iida reprimió a la joven por los nulos modales ante el comedor. Urakaka lo ignoró y tomó su mochila emprendiendo camino trotando por los múltiples mesas. A lo lejos, un grupo de tres jóvenes hacían ademán de marcharse, entre ellos, Kacchan. Los ojos de Midoriya se estrecharon preocupados, hasta ya no visualizar ninguna mana de cabellos castaños, perdiéndose por la entrada.

Sus pasos causaron eco por el pasillo, esa era su oportunidad de oro, ya que durante clases no se le permitiría poder conversar con el jóven, llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y bramó con tono alegre . —¡Hey! ¡Bakugou-kun!

Kirishima se detuvo ante el llamado, le sonrió desde arriba de su hombro tras reconocerla, Kaminari simplemente le vió con curiosidad, confundido por sus alaridos. Al contrario de los otros dos el rubio no se detuvo ante los gritos que le nombraban, después de todo sabía de sobra de quién se trataba, pero no se hallaba de ánimos para tratar a niñas idiotas.

En un movimiento rápido un par de delgados brazos se interpusieron frente a él. Bajó la mirada lentamente hacía su pecho, dos manos pequeñas le detenían su caminar, su tonta dueña, Uraraka Ochako. La joven le sonrió desde abajo, alzando su nariz en su dirección.

—¡Hola!

Inhaló aire por sus fosas nasales, expandiéndose. De un manotazo alejó las atrevidas manos que se brindaban contactos físicos no permitidos. De modo automático la castaña comenzó a masajear sus manos balbuceando quejas no elaboradas del modo correcto. Le dirigió una mirada fruncida fracasando notablemente en esconder su cólera.

—Quítate.

Uraraka no se apartó, restándole importancia a su grosería y sus furibundas palabras, en un tono más animado aún volvió a abrir la boca mientras movía las manos en ademanes. —¿Que tema tomaremos? Me gusta mucho la idea de hacer una investigación sobre las posi-

—Que te quites, me importa una mierda tus temas.

De un empujón pasó de su lado, chocando con su hombro para apartarla de su camino, la manipuladora de la gravedad le vio consternada. Sus dos camaradas le siguieron el paso inseguros. Kirishima elaboró una disculpa muda usando una mano como barrera para que el rubio no leyera sus labios, Uraraka simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Suspiró mientras su mirada se oscurecía en derrota. Metros a la lejanía, los jóvenes se marchaban, desde esa distancia incluso alcanzaba a escuchar las protestas de Kirishima y Kaminari, los cuales soltaban frases mordaces como ''Con razón no tienes novia'' ''Es la única oportunidad que tienes para hablar con chicas, y la desaprovechas'' ''Eso no es de hombres'' con sorna en sus palabras y una abrasadora perplejidad grabada en sus rostros.

Alzó sus dos manos hacía su boca, creando una trompeta alrededor de sus labios. —¡No te preocupes Bakugou-kun! ¡Hablaremos del proyecto después!

Las cejas de Kirishima se lanzaron hacía el cielo por un ínfimo segundo, para después ceñirse demasiado juntas en cólera, continuando su trayecto con una expresión severa. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo, éste le veía con reproche estrechandolo con su vista. —¿Qué?

—Que suerte tienes en que Uraraka sea tu pareja para el proyecto. —Confesó.

Resopló en respuesta, ¿suerte? más bien le parecía fastidioso. Si tenía planeado acecharlo a toda hora, tendría que mantenerse alerta de esa irritable cara de ángel.

* * *

_NA: Ah, ¡estoy debutando en éste fandom! oh, he decidido no mencionar ningún aspecto que pueda ser indicios de spoiler, sin embargo, deseo que se apegue bastante a las personalidad y entorno de los personajes. En fin._


End file.
